A Digimon Love Story
by SoratoMichiFreak
Summary: Gabumon's in love and asks Matt for advice what will he do?


A Digimon Love Story

A Digimon Love Story

A/N: This is a GabuBiyo (Gabumon/Biyomon) story, it's about Nah! Let me not spoil it read and find out ^_~

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon so give me a break, but if I could own two Digidestined it would be Matt & Sora ^_^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bye, Gabumon I'll be back soon" Matt said as he and Sora entered the dgiport back to the realworld.

"I hate it when they leave I get kinda lonely without our human friends" Biyomon said as she sighed sadly.

"But at least we know that Matt & Sora are happy" Gabumon said with a smile of comfort.

"Yeah, I guess your right, anyway I gotta go Gabumon me and Palmon are going to spend the day together" Biyomon said flying up into the air.

"Ok, I'll see you around then" Gabumon said with a sad look on his face.

Then Next Day 

"Hey what's up digidude" Agumon said smiling to his best digifriend.

_ _

"Oh!, nothing" Gabumon simply replied looking depressed.

"Hey what's wrong, why don't you tell me maybe I can help" Agumon asked looking a bit concerned.

"Well………It'sBiyomon"

"What about her?"

"Well I……like her but every time I try to tell her I get digiflys in my stomach"

"Maybe you should ask Matt for advice since he has a wife"

"Hey good idea thanks Agumon you're a true friend" Gabumon answered shaking his hand.

"No problem, what are friends for" Agumon said shaking back.

_Back in the Real World_

_ _

"Huh! My digivice is going off, I wonder if Gabumon needs me" Matt thought as he rushed home.

When Matt got home he went straight to his computer and turned it on, on the screen he could see Gabumon waiting to talk to him.

"Hi! Gabumon what's up is everything okay in the digiworld"

"Yeah, everything's fine here I just called you for some advice"

"Oh!, what kind of advice" Matt said lifting his eyebrow.

"Some…uh…lo…..love advice" Gabumon replied blushing.

"Ha! I knew someday you would ask me this, since I am an expert" He remarked smiling back at his digipartner.

"Come on Matt I'm serious" Gabumon yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay jeez' talk about grumpy, who's the lucky digimon"

"It's Bi……Biyomon" Gabumon said blushing redder than before.

"I always knew you liked her it's obvious, look at the way you act around her, you go gaga every time she gets close to you"

"So what do you think I should do"

"Well, if you want her to feel the same way you should probably tell her how you really feel, like me for instance when I told Sora how I really felt about her, she totally understood and she said she felt the same way about me and ever since then we've been together now we have two kids to raise because of that.

"So, what your saying is that if I tell Biyomon how I feel about her that she'll probably feel the same way about me"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Thanks Matt, you're the best friend a digimon could ever have"

"That's why they gave me the crest of Friendship"

"Bye! Matt come and visit me as soon as you can" Gabumon said as the image of Matt disappeared from the screen.

_Back in the Digiworld _

_ _

Gabumon sat by his digipals Palmon, tentomon and including Biyomon.

"Hey you guys, why don't we roast some marshmallows" Tentomon said trying to find a stick.

"Good idea, why don't you come with me Tentomon we can go to my place and get some" Palmon said standing up from her seat.

"Ok, lets go" Tentomon said flying off with her.

Gabumon and Biyomon were left alone. He just couldn't help but stair she was the most beautiful digimon he had ever seen. Biyomon looked at him and noticed him staring at her, then she turned away blushing.

"Why am I blushing, Gabumon's my best friend I never considered him as a lover, but you gotta admit he is kinda cute" Biyomon thought as she stared at the ground.

"Uh! Biyomon can I talk to you?" Gabumon asked nervously.

"Sure what do you wanna talk about" 

"Well I don't know how to say this so here goes Biyomon I….I love you, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way" Gabumon said turning away from her.

"Gabumon I have a confession to make the truth is I love you too, I was just to afraid to tell you" Biyomon said with a look of relief on her face.

"Really? That makes me so happy to here you say that" He said grabbing her into his arms and kissing her for the first time, as they parted Gabumon Said

"Biyomon someday I want you to be my wife so that we can start a family just like Matt and Sora did" Biyomon smiled at the suggestion

"I would love to be your wife someday, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Again they kissed this time more passionately than before, as they parted they sat beside each other staring at the stars, knowing that they have both found what they have wanted.

A/N: I'm done and it only took me an hour to write anyway please R+R my fic, please don't flame me I tried okay ^_^ 

_ _

_ _

__


End file.
